Les malheurs d'Hermione
by Ombrage
Summary: Scenarii catastrophes dans le monde de la magie: Malfoy au ministère, Hermione orpheline, Fleur Delacour enlevée ... et Voldemort toujours menaçant. Venez découvrir le nouveau et charmant prof de DCFM, en exclusivité!
1. Default Chapter

_Merci à Gavroche sans qui cette fic n'existerait pas !_

_Disclamer : évidemment, le monde d'Harry Potter, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Croyez bien que je le regrette !_

**Ennemi au ministère.**

**Chapitre I**

L'heure sonna bientôt de remplacer Cornelius Fudge.

Dumbeldore, écrasé par les responsabilités de ses nombreuses et lourdes charges, ne pouvait accepter ce pesant fardeau d'honneurs ; si bien qu'il dût fallût qu'il soutint la candidature d'Amelia Bones, son amie de toujours, récemment démissionnaire du Magenmagott lors de l'accession au pouvoir d'Ombrage.

Les anciens partisans de Cornelius Fudge étaient tombés d'accord sur le nom de l'arriviste et ambitieux Percy Weasley.

Malfoy, libéré grâce à son immunité parlementaire – il était membre de droit du Grand Conseil de la Magie du fait de la noblesse de sa famille – se portât candidat soutenu par des sorciers soupçonnés d'obédience Voldemortiste.

Dans un 1er temps, il apparu que Malfoy ne pourrait rassembler suffisamment de voix sans alliance.

Le 1er tour du scrutin consacra les résultats suivants :

Amelia Bones : 17 voix

Percy Weasley : 23 voix

Lucius Malfoy : 10 voix

Au 2nd tour, Malfoy conclut une alliance avec Percy, comptant sur l'inexpérience du jeune Weasley pour semer la discorde et le désordre dans la communauté des sorciers. Percy, peu regardant sur les activités de ses nouveaux alliés, qui ne voyait que le succès qui lui était destiné, promit à Malfoy et à ses amis les plus grands honneurs s'il était élu. Les résultats furent sans appel :

Amelia Bones : 20 voix

Percy Weasley : 30 voix

Les résultats furent proclamés aussitôt et Arthur Weasley eut la surprise de découvrir que son nouveau supérieur au ministère de la Magie n'était autre que son propre fils. Dès son entrée en fonction, bouffi d'orgueil, Percy pris la décision de chasser son père et d'annoncer la suppression de son ancien poste. Malfoy obtint le poste très convoité et créé spécialement à la (dé)mesure de son ambition : « super-commissaire » au GCM (Grand Conseil de la Magie). Ce dernier s'empressa de prononcer un discours d'investiture :

_« Je suis flatté de la confiance dont le nouveau ministre m'honore. Il est appréciable que les plus anciennes familles reçoivent enfin les fonctions qui leur sont dues et que le ministre se débarrasse de ces parasites que constituent les Sang-de-Bourbes. Ces êtres paralysaient depuis trop longtemps nos institutions pour que notre très cher et aimé ministre n'y remédiait point. C'est encore avec le plus grand plaisir que j'ai pu constater que des personnalités remarquables comme MM Crabbe et Goyle ont été promues aux plus hautes fonctions à mes côtés._

_Un travail difficile nous attend, mais nous saurons épurer notre monde de tous ceux qui ont profité et abusé des largesses et de la faiblesse des précédents ministres à leurs égards. Il nous faut nous montrer fort et intransigeant pour nous défendre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ne pas croire les allégations mensongères de vieillards séniles et ambitieux qui convoitent la place de notre admirable ministre. C'est donc pour cette raison que le ministre a pris la judicieuse initiative de faire libérer tous les individus inculpés sur les seuls témoignages de ce vieux gâteux ou d'autres membres de son parti. Rappelons-le, j'eus moi-même, digne, humble ; désintéressé serviteur de l'Etat, pu me trouver parmi eux. Il est fort regrettable que les plus anciennes, illustres et respectables familles soient menacées par les divagations d'un vieil homme n'ayant manifestement plus toute sa tête. Le seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour, soit, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour priver la communauté de ses meilleurs éléments et pour nous laisser asservir par cet homme dont nous savons qu'il est acquis aux causes des créatures les moins sûres et les plus dangereuses du pays. En outre, savons-nous jusqu'où est-il prêt à aller pour étancher sa soif de pouvoir, et sommes-nous certains qu'il ne s'allierait pas à ces mages noirs, comme lui prêts à tout ?_

_Pour nous protéger de tous ces risques, il nous faut prêter allégeance au niveau ministre qui a toutes les qualités requises pour sauver le monde de la magie des périls qu'il encourre. Mais d'ici à l'heure de la victoire, méfiez-vous des agissements des uns ou des autres de ces adversaires. »_

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement salua cette déclaration. Malfoy sourit, conscient que plus personne ne mettrait en doute son opposition à Voldemort et que la fonction qui lui était échue lui permettrait de venir en aide à son véritable maître… qui n'était point le ministre de la magie.

A suivre…


	2. Chapitre II

_J'ai un peu rallongé ce chapitre. Désolée, en ce moment, je n'ai pas trop le temps d'updater…_

_Merci à ma revieweuse : Xyla pour ses encouragements et conseils !_

**Chapitre 2.**

Le lendemain, la gazette du sorcier titrait sa Une ainsi :

« Nouvelle équipe au ministère, nouveau programme ».

L'article s'étalait sur près de la moitié du journal.

Dumbeldore, assis à son bureau, tout en dégustant un café au lait accompagné de délicieux biscuits français, s'enquit des nouvelles du jour. Son elfe s'empressa de lui fournir un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Dumbeldore bondit de son fauteuil lorsqu'il eut pris connaissance aussi bien des attaques contre sa personne que des intentions qui transpiraient du discours du nouveau Super-commissaire. Sa lecture avertie et au fait des véritables desseins du mangemort ne laissait planer aucun doute et il convoquât dans la soirée tous les professeurs de Poudlard.

Vous avez lu la Gazette, demanda-t-il, calmement ?

Plusieurs sorciers hochèrent la tête mais demeurèrent silencieux.

Ces mensonges sont proprement choquants et scandaleux, comment osent-ils vous associez à ce maléfique personnage alors qu'il devrait être à Azkaban à l'heure qu'il est ?

C'était Mac-Gonagall qui s'était exprimée en ces termes, visiblement horrifiée à l'idée que l'on puisse mettre en doute les valeurs morales de son directeur. Elle paraissait pleine de santé grâce à un prompt rétablissement à l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste suite au sortilège de stupéfixion qu'un mangemort avait lancé sur elle.

Hum, hum, toussota Rogue. Si vous me le permettez, on ne peut contourner son immunité et le jeune Weasley semble bien crédule. Il serait vain de chercher à contre-attaquer…

Vous préférez rester les bras croisés ! Les insultes proférées à l'adresse d'Albus vous laissent donc insensible, ajouta-t-elle, larmes et sanglots entravant ses mots.

Minerva, fit Dumbeldore, tapotant son épaule, il convient de rester mesuré et de ne pas laisser nos sentiments l'emporter sur notre raison. La seule chose que nous pouvons faire, c'est de choisir un professeur de DFCM capable d'enseigner sans mentir les réalités des risques que nous courrons et capable d'apprendre à nos élèves comment résister et s'opposer aux menaces qui nous guettent.

A ces mots, Rogue dressa l'oreille et bomba le torse avant de prendre la parole :

Il semble donc que je sois l'homme de la situation, bien qu'accablé de travail, je trouverai la force d'accomplir la tâche qui m'échoit, assura-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

Dumbeldore, l'air gêné, le regard fuyant, le contredit en ces termes :

Bien que je ne songe pas un instant à remettre en questions vos immenses qualités en la matière, j'ai pris contact avec Mme Maxime, professeur de Beauxbâtons, pour lui faire savoir que nous cherchions un professeur de DFCM qui, étant étranger, serait moins susceptible de se trouver à la solde de Vous-savez-qui. Il pourrait apporter une expérience enrichissante d'échange de culture, une autre conception de l'enseignement.

Il prenait soin de choisir les mots les moins blessants pour Rogue mais…

Quoi, hurla Rogue, confier nos élèves à un mangeur de grenouilles. J'ose espérer que vous reviendrez sur cette décision hasardeuse et…

Trop tard, coupa Dumbeldore, le professeur Jehan de la Devinière est parti ce matin de Beauxbâtons et sera parmi nous dès ce soir. Je compte sur vous tous, insista-t-il en fixant longuement Rogue, pour lui réserver un accueil chaleureux, susceptible de l'intégrer au plus vite, de le faire se sentir rapidement des nôtres.

Rogue ronchonna et protesta, marmonna quelques mots indistincts, mais rien n'y fit.

Vivement ce soir, soupira-t-il… Il commençait lentement à s'éloigner, rageur lorsque Dumbeldore l'interpella :

Severus, restez, je vous prie, j'ai à vous entretenir d'une affaire de la plus haute importance.

Rogue acquiesçât, sceptique, et attendit des explications…

Je vous la confie, conclut Dumbeldore alors qu'un sourire contraint s'affichait sur ses traits.

C'est hors de question, s'exclama Rogue hors de lui. Je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de m'occuper de ça… Je n'en serais pas même capable !

Allons, allons, Severus, réfléchissez. Considérez bien que je ne vous aurais jamais proposé cette « mission » si une meilleure option s'était offerte à moi.

D'autres sont évidemment mieux qualifiés et mieux formés à ce genre de choses, coupa Rogue d'un ton sec qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Mais il avait face à lui un homme aussi têtu et déterminé. Albus Dumbeldore soupira.

Je n'espérais pas en arriver là mais puisque nous sommes dans l'impasse…

A ce moment là, Rogue sourit de toutes ses dents, sûr de sa victoire.

… je vous donne l'ordre d'accomplir ce que je vous demande. Tout est prêt. Vous irez la chercher à la gare demain soir.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui ? Il s'imaginait déjà tous les ennuis qu'il allait retirer de cette histoire. Cette année serait un enfer. Comme tous les autres. Non ! Pire ! C'était à en prendre la tête. Il serait le garde du corps de cette impossible et insupportable Miss Je-sais-tout : Hermione Granger.

Quel danger court-elle pour que de telles mesures soient prises pour la protéger, avait-il demandé, dubitatif.

De ceci, je ne puis rien vous dire, Severus, avait déclaré Dumbeldore d'un ton grave et mystérieux.

_Le prochain chapitre très bientôt car je suis en vacances la semaine prochaine. Son titre ? Explications. Vous en saurez plus sur Hermione… _


	3. Chapter III

Chapitre III.

A l'annonce des résultats des élections au ministère, Albus Dumbeldore avait immédiatement convoqué Maugrey Fol-Œil.

Amelia Bones m'a annoncé le triomphe des mangemorts, dit Dumbeldore d'un air maussade.

L'auror pressentant une mauvaise nouvelle le laissa continuer.

Percy Weasley est donc le nouveau ministre de la Magie. Malfoy innocenté, devient « super-commissaire » du GCM. Voldemort a un homme dans la place et ces simplets du ministère ont encore cru à l'alibi invoqué par les mangemorts.

L'alibi , demanda Maugrey, surpris.

Oui, ils ont prétendu avoir été victimes du sort de l'imperium jeté sur eux par Voldemort, soupira le directeur de Poudlard. Mais rassurez-vous, nous aussi avons un agent dans la place. J'espère avoir incessamment des informations sur les agissements de Lucius Malfoy. Je vous tiendrai au courant.

Dès l'après-midi, l'agent en question, qui n'était autre que la responsable du département « Ménage, Balayage et Nettoyage » : Frédégonde Cornwallis, fit parvenir une missive dérobée dans la corbeille à papier du Super-commissaire du GCM.

Le visage de Dumbeldore se décomposa au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait de lignes en lignes.

_Maître,_

_Votre très simple et dévoué serviteur est parvenu à Vos fins. Mon poste m'a permis d'envoyer des hommes sûrs pour éliminer le couple Granger ainsi que Votre Grandeur le souhaitait. Malheureusement, la fille nous a échappé. Cependant, sous la torture, les parents ont révélé qu'elle passait ses vacances « au Terrier ». Il semblerait que ce nom désigne la misérable cabane abritant la famille de son ami Ron Weasley._

_Que Votre Seigneurie ne s'inquiète pas outre mesure car elle ignore encore tout des liens fraternels entre Vous et sa mère._

_Quant au ministère, avec cet imbécile de Weasley à sa tête, il s'apprête à vivre des jours difficiles et l'avènement du Seigneur des Ténèbres est proche…_

Lucius Malfoy.

Pauvre petite, s'écria Dumbeldore.

Après quoi il fit d'ultimes recommandations aux elfes de maison afin que tout fût prêt pour l'arrivée du professeur Jehan de la Devinière. A l'issu de ces préparatifs, il se rendit dans la grande salle pour y retrouver l'ensemble du corps enseignant qu'il avait convoqué.

_Chapitre très très court, je sais… Mais pour me faire pardonner auprès des lecteurs de ma fic, s'il y en a, j'ai mis le chapitre IV en ligne._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV.

Au 4 Privet Drive, Harry Potter avait connu des vacances ainsi que seuls les Dursley savaient lui les réserver. Dès son entrée dans la maison, il avait été accueilli chaleureusement par le porcelet domestique, oups ! pardon, le fils de la maison : Duddlichounet.

Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon ! J'ai peur, je vous l'ai dit qu'il veut me tuer, pleurnicha Duddy.

Nous en avons déjà parlé Duddy-Chéri, il restera là, déclara fermement tante Pétunia à l'adresse de son fils unique et adoré. Mais je te promets qu'il ne te fera aucun mal, n'est-ce pas Harry ? gronda-telle en levant son regard cruel vers son neveu.

Ce dernier ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Un simple geste de sa part dans la direction de la poche dans laquelle se trouvait sa baguette provoqua une rapide réaction de son cousin : il disparut aussitôt dans sa chambre en un temps record pour son poids songea Harry.

Pendant plusieurs semaines, l'oncle Vernon avait cherché à l'éviter. Pour ne pas provoquer de nouveaux débordements de la part de sa famille d'accueil, Harry n'avait plus quitté sa chambre, attendant impatiemment les résultats de ses buses qui allaient déterminer le cours de son existence.

Un matin, alors qu'il guettait à sa fenêtre comme il en avait fait durant les journées précédentes, un oiseau se profilant à l'horizon, s'approchant inexorablement de la fenêtre d'Harry que ce dernier ouvrit précipitamment. Le hibou entra brusquement et déposât le courrier. Il y avait là un exemplaire du Chicaneur que Harry recevait gratuitement grâce son amie Luna dont le père était directeur de ce ramassis de sottises, oups ! encore un lapsus, je voulais dire de ce journal. Outre ce … journal, Harry avait reçu une lettre d'Hermione et une autre de Poudlard frappé du cachet du département aux diplômes magiques. Il ouvrit cette dernière avec une anxiété palpable et découvrit ses résultats :

Métamorphose : Effort exceptionnel

Potion : Optimal

DCFM : Optimal + bonus : patronus

Sortilège : Effort exceptionnel

Botanique : Effort exceptionnel

Divination : Décevant

Soins aux créatures magiques : Optimal

Astronomie : Acceptable

Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il lisait les appréciations de ses professeurs :

Métamorphose : Excellent résultat qui récompense un travail assidu

Potion : l'indulgence du correcteur est la seule explication plausible à ce résultat.

DFCM : des efforts récompensés

Sortilège : très bon travail

Botanique : bons résultats, attendus

Divination : je l'avais prévu

Soins aux créatures magiques : BRAVO

Astronomie : manque de rigueur.

Après un énième sourire à cette lecture, Harry se saisit de la lettre d'Hermione qui provenait de France où, disait-elle, elle avait été conviée avec les Weasley en vacance aux frais de Fred et Georges dont les affaires étaient prospères. Ils passaient leur séjour au village de Beaux bâtons où vivait une importante communauté de sorciers.

Hermione exposait avec un enthousiasme débordant les notes qu'elle avait obtenues pour ses BUSEs : elle avait reçu des « Optimal » partout sauf en DCFM où elle avait du se contenter d'un « Effort exceptionnel ». par ailleurs, elle informait Harry que Dumbeldore l'avait convoqué d'urgence à Poudlard. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, l'interrogeait-elle ? ». Ron avait ajouté à la suite d'Hermione que ses résultats étaient moyens mais qu'il espérait poursuivre dans les matières requises pour devenir Auror.

Harry ferma la lettre, pensif et se dit à lui-même : « il faut que ce soit grave pour que Dumbeldore n'ait pas attendu la rentrée pour voir Hermione ». Il se saisit d'un calendrier et constata avec amertume qu'il lui restait plus de 3 semaines en enfer, pardon, chez les Dursley, avant de retrouver ses amis et son école. Il songea à ce que l'année à venir lui réserverait. Son équipe de Quidditch ayant perdu ses deux batteurs, il se proposa de leur trouver des remplaçants. Il réfléchit également au nouveau professeur de DFCM qui succéderait à Dolorès Ombrage après la fuite de celle-ci. Il frissonnât en songeant que Rogue convoitait ce poste depuis de nombreuses années et que Dumbeldore avait pu céder à ses exigences. Mais il fut rassuré lorsqu'il estima que le poste serait confié à l'un de ses amis de l'ordre du Phénix, le vrai Maugrey par exemple.

Toutefois, ses pensées s'assombrirent lorsqu'il se remémora la Une de la Gazette du sorcier et plaignait Ron qu'il devinait honteux de l'attitude crédule de Percy quant aux mangemorts. Son ennemi : Voldemort pouvait se réjouir car Harry serait plus vulnérable en l'absence d'un ministre de la Magie à l'image d'un Dumbeldore. Il se saisit d'une plume et d'une feuille où il répondit à Ron et Hermione :

_Salut Ron !_

_J'ai reçu ta lettre. J'espère que tes résultats te permettront de poursuivre tes études. Félicite Hermione de ma part. je pense que tu passes d'agréables vacances à Beauxbâtons. Ici, les Dursley font tout pour me rendre la vie impossible mais je ne les vois pas souvent. Je leur fais atrocement peur, surtout à Duddy ! Il n'a jamais couru aussi vite que lorsque je suis arrivé…_

_Je suis sûr que tu désapprouves Percy, et je plains ton père. Les mangemorts prouveront vite que ton frère avait tort de croire en leur innocence. As-tu des nouvelles de l'ordre ? Moi, je suis certain qu'ils projettent quelque chose, ils ne resteraient pas sur leur échec au ministère avec la prophétie._

_Rassure Hermione car aux côtés de Dumbeldore, elle ne risquera rien._

_J'ai hâte de vous retrouver et d'apprécier ta vraie valeur au Quidditch._

_A bientôt,_

_Harry._

Il confia la lettre à Hedwige qui sortit par la fenêtre.

Depuis sa nomination, Malfoy, sur les conseils de son maître avait fait placer non loin de la maison des Dursley à Privet Drive, deux sorciers chargés de surveiller Harry et d'intercepter le courrier qu'il enverrait.

A la sortie d'Hedwige, celui des deux qui était en faction lança un sortilège d'attraction, capturant la chouette et lui vola l'enveloppe.

Utilisant la poudre de cheminette, il se rendit dans le bureau de Malfoy.

Vous avez du nouveau ? demanda ce dernier sèchement sans même lever la tête.

Oui, Monsieur le Super-commissaire, nous ne vous avons pas dérangé pour rien. Voilà la lettre que le jeune homme voulait envoyer.

Malfoy s'en saisit et dit après l'avoir lu :

Bon travail, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera satisfait de vous. Maintenant, nous savons où se cache la jeune fille que le maître recherche. Vous la trouverez à Beauxbâtons en compagnie d'un jeune rouquin : Weasley dont voici une photographie. Vous ne pouvez pas vous trompez : elle a environ 16 ans, les cheveux longs et châtains. Elle se nomme Hermione Granger. Je n'ai hélas pas de photographie à vous montrer mais une fois enlevée, vous saurez que c'est elle : une gamine insupportable et très dangereuse. Ne l'abîmez pas, le Maître la veut vivante et en état de parler.

_A suivre…_


End file.
